An Unforgettable New Year's
by missclearwater80
Summary: Summary: It's a small world after all. After his breakup with his long time girlfriend, her breakup with her fiance, they are dragged to a New Year bash, will they find love at last?


**Title: An Unforgettable New Year's **

**Written for: Chantel Knight**

**Pairing: Jasper/Alice**

**Beta: Mina Rivera**

**Pre-reader: StillDreaming85**

**Summary: It's a small world after all. After his breakup with his long time girlfriend, her breakup with her fiance, they are dragged to a New Year bash, will they find love at last?**

**Disclaimer: All known plots and characters are of the one and only Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: A couple of months back I had put my writing skills, so to speak, up for auction. Chantel Knight was the winning bidder so I set out to write the story. Unfortunately, the original story some how got deleted. Losing 2,000 words made it almost impossible to finish this on time but thankfully my good friend and sister, cloemarrie, helped me out a lot. Thank you for all your help sis. I would also like to thank cotnut and StillDreaming85 for all the hard work you lovely ladies have put into this beast. I love you all bunches! Also I would like to thank Yuliah for the beautiful banner she made. And a HUGE thank you goes out to Artemis Leaena for putting together a WONDERFUL auction! *kisses and hugs* Hopefully you like your story Chantel!**

**Now without further adieu...**

**Jasper**

My friends had finally talked me into going out with them after my break up with Bella. I kept

telling them I didn't want to go anywhere, Bella and I had been over for only two weeks and it was too fucking soon. I had caught her in bed with some guy, Edward Cullen. Her fucking ex no less. Call me a wimp or a pansy, but that shit fucking hurt—the betrayal. I loved her more than life itself and I wanted to marry her one day, but she'd thrown all that shit in my face the day she cheated.

When Emmett came over to the house to ask me to go with them to the Ski Lounge I told him no, but then he begged and wouldn't stop until I finally told him I'd go just to get him off my back. So there I was, sitting at the bar and moping while my friends were out on the dance floor having a good time.

"Bartender, can I get a Jack straight up on the rocks?" an angelic voice next to me ordered.

I turned to see who it was and was stunned to find a beautiful woman with black spiky hair. She didn't look tall, probably no more than five feet, but her legs went on for miles in her black mini dress and killer heels.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"I don't know yet. I'm not finished admiring your beauty," I smirked.

"The name's Alice Swan, but my friends call me Ali," she introduced with an outstretched hand.

"Jasper Whitlock, but everyone calls me Jazz," I kissed her hand then paused, "Wait, did you say Swan?"

She frowned. "Yes."

"You aren't related to Bella Swan, are you?" I asked with a frown of my own.

"She's my cousin. Why do you ask, do you know her?" she questioned, deepening the frown.

"She was my girlfriend," I said, turning my back to her.

"When did y'all break up?" her voice cracked.

"A couple of weeks ago," I spat, not wanting to talk about it.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did y'all break up?" she sounded on verge of tears

"Do you wanna dance? I just feel like dancing," I lied as I got up.

She followed me and as we got to the dance floor, I pulled her into my arms. Having her close was calming to my soul, and her smile just lit up the whole room. I couldn't believe someone this beautiful could be related to Isabella, the cheater. Not wanting to think about her anymore, I focused on Alice's instead. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes lined with long and elegant black lashes, and her luscious lips had a hint of pink gloss. She was a real beauty.

"Good Morning Beautiful" by Steve Holy was playing.

I began to sing the song, but suddenly the words caught in my throat. This was the song Bella and I had danced to on numerous occasions. It was also the song I'd sing to her every night and the one I'd dedicated to her. I felt tears stinging my eyes, so I excused myself and bolted for the men's room. I barely made it. I had locked the door right before the tears just poured down my face.

I was in there for what seemed like hours, but in reality it must've been mere minutes, when a soft knock came from the door. I hesitated in opening it,I knew the guys would just make fun of me for being a pussy, but then realized it couldn't be one of the guys. The soft knock came from the beauty I was just dancing with. I quickly washed and dried my face, unlocked the door, and stepped out.

"Are you ok?" Alice whispered, concerned.

"I'm fine,I just had to use the restroom," I lied, stepping around her.

"You don't look fine, well you do, but that's not what I mean. You miss her don't you?" she frowned.

"I don't miss her, I miss what we had, and what I wanted us to have," I confided, sadly.

"Let's go sit and talk," she said as she turned, expecting me to follow.

I followed her to the far corner table, pulled her chair out, and then took my seat.

"Want a drink?" I asked her, knowing we'll need it to get through this conversation smoothly.

"Sure," she agreed.

I went to the bar and ordered a Jack for her and a Jeremiah Weed for myself. With drinks in hand, I walked back to the table. I handed her the Jack as I downed my Jeremiah. She slowly drank her scotch as I ordered myself another glass.

"Are we going to talk or just sit here?" I asked impatiently.

"First, I know you still care for Bella, but I hate her fucking guts right now," she said furiously.

Where the hell did this come from? I thought.

"I don't—" She held up her hand, cutting me off.

"Jasper, you running to the bathroom like you just did shows you still care about her and may always will. I can relate to that," she said.

"I'll never forgive her for what she had done," I snapped then apologized. "My apologies, ma'am."

"That's quite alright. I might have done the same," she assured. "Do you know who she cheated on you with?"

"Her ex," I answered.

"Which one?" she asked, again.

"The dick's name is Edward Cullen," I said as I downed another Jeremiah Weed.

"That's what I thought," she said venomously.

"Do you know that asshole, too?" I asked, leaning forward.

"That asshole is my fucking ex-fiancé," her voice cracked, her tough exterior falling down

"What? When did y'all break up?" I asked, rubbing her arm.

"Two weeks ago," she sobbed.

"I don't understand how any guy, in their right mind, would cheat on someone as beautiful as you are," I said, shaking my head.

I ordered her a screwdriver and myself a whiskey.

"He cheated on me with Isabella," she confirmed what I already knew.

"Well fuck 'em," I said as I downed my drink and slammed it on the table.

"So you really don't care do you?" she asked.

"Like I said I don't care about her anymore. I just miss what we had," I answered as we got up and headed for the dance floor once more.

**Alice**

Why would the guy you care about the most ever hurt you? Why would he ask me to marry him only to go behind my back and sleep with my closest cousin? I would never forget what I saw the night my heart was shattered, a week before the wedding.

I was betrayed and hurt from not only my future husband, but also from my slut of a cousin and maid of honor!

My friends finally got me to go with them to the Ski Lounge where our honeymoon was supposed to be. Thankfully, Edward had paid for the whole trip in advance and all the information was in my name. Rose, Rachel, and Leah always had my back and I trusted them with my life. This weekend I was going to forget everything that happened and would have fun with the girls.

Having been dancing with the girls for the last few hours, I was in need of a drink. Since all the girls had found some sexy dance partners, I went to the get it alone, knowing no one was going to miss me much. Walking up to the bar, I saw a handsome guy sitting alone. He had a frown on his beautiful face and looked like he had a lot on his mind.

"Bartender, can I get a Jack straight up on the rocks?" I ordered watching him from the corner of my eye.

I turned my attention to the bartender to thank him, and when I turned back to the sexy stranger, he was looking me over with a smirk.

"Do you like what you see?" I asked with a wicked grin.

"I don't know yet. I'm not finished admiring your beauty," he smirked.

"The name's Alice Swan, but my friends call me Ali," I introduced myself, holding out my hand.

"Jasper Whitlock, but everyone calls me Jazz," he kissed my hand that sent chills down my spine.

"Wait did you say Swan?"

"Yes," I frowned, confused by the question.

"You aren't related to Bella Swan, are you?" he asked.

Great, now he'll think I'm like that bitch!

"She's my cousin. Why you ask, do you know her?" I asked, deepening the frown.

"She was my girlfriend," he said, turning away from me.

I can't believe this shit. My bitch of a cousin cheated on this handsome guy with MY future husband.

"When did y'all break up?" I asked, knowing what's to come.

"A couple of weeks ago," his voice cracked.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did y'all break up?" I questioned.

"Do you wanna dance? I just feel like dancing," he said as he got up.

I followed him and as we got to the dance floor he pulled me into his strong arms.

We were dancing for a bit when the song changed to "Good Morning Beautiful" by Steve Holly. This was the same song Edward had played many times. The same one that he'd dedicated to me. It was our song. We planned on dancing our first song together as husband and wife.

Jasper suddenly bolted to the restroom, and something told me that it had to do with this song. A few traitorous tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and I walked to the men's room. I took a deep breath before knocking softly. He opened the door a few moments later then stepped around me.

We needed to talk and I had told him as much. We found a table in the far corner and ordered drinks. We got to talking about our break ups. The tears I'd been holding back the past couple of weeks came pouring down. Thankfully, Jasper didn't laugh or make fun of me, instead, he comforted me.

We decided to take a stroll outside before midnight hit which was in about an hour. We let our friends know that we were stepping out for a stroll and of course we got some "ooohs" and "awws" from them.

"Don't do anything I would do," a linebacker looking guy popped off as the guys laughed.

"Shut it, Emmett," Jasper shot back as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

We walked for a while in a comfortable silence before Jasper broke it.

"Don't mind my big idiot friend, he is harmless," he chuckled.

"I have friends just like that," I smiled.

We walked a little further and sat on the open bench.

"It's beautiful tonight," I smiled.

"It's always beautiful here," he smiled in return. "But nothing is as beautiful as you are."

I blushed and he smirked. "Do you come here often?"

"My friends, I'll introduce you to them properly later, and my parents used to vacation here every New Year, now we vacation here every year," he explained.

"Oh, so it's like tradition? That is awesome." I said.

"Yeah, something like that," he said. "So, I have a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what brought you here?"

I took a deep breath and explained it all to him. I told him all about the wedding plans, and how I was so madly in love with Edward that I couldn't see straight, and then I told him about what happened that terrible day.

A week before the wedding, Edward encouraged me to go out shopping with the girls. Bella was "sick" so she didn't go with us. We spent the whole day together, getting our hair and nails done for the wedding, and then we went to the mall. At or around four in the afternoon, we headed back to my place. We pulled on the drive, got out, and went into the house. I left my friends in the living room and went upstairs to put the stuff I had bought away, but when I opened the door to my room my heart dropped at what I saw.

Edward had Bella bent over my bed, fucking her.

I screamed and the girls came running to my aid as usual. Edward froze as he saw me, but Bella yelled for him to keep going. The girls turned to help me downstairs, but Edward ran after us, knowing it was over for me.

"Babe, it's…"

"Don't fucking say it Edward. You were in there fucking that bitch!" Rose yelled.

"The sad fucking part is that bitch is her cousin and her maid of honor!" Leah also yelled. "She's lucky I don't fucking yank her damn hair out and you're damn lucky you don't get your teeth knock down your throat"

"She's not my fucking cousin, she is no kin to me. Family, true family, won't fuck you over," I spat. "And as for us…"

"Baby, I love you. Please don't throw what we have away," Edward tried begging.

"How the hell could you say you love me after fucking cheating on me with the one person I'm closest to?" I questioned as tears poured down my face.

"It was a mistake baby. I love you," he continued to beg.

"No, fuck that we are through. I don't ever want to see you or her again," my voice cracked.

Rachel had her arms around me as she ushered me to the door. The next I heard was a couple of smacks and Edward's angry voice. We walked out the door and never turned back.

My fists were clenched and I was a blubbering mess by the time I'd finished recounting the whole story to him. I told Jasper about Edward paying in advance for our honeymoon and how the girls talked me into using it for tonight.

Jasper had his fist clenched as well, but he wasn't in tears. He actually looked fucking murderous.

**Jasper**

When she finished the recount of what had happened and what brought her here, I saw red. I was beyond pissed, I was ready to kill. I couldn't believe how callous those assholes were, and in their fucking bed, no less.

Alice cupped my cheek with her soft palm and made me look at her. "Calm down Jazz, please. We're here to have a good time and not think of the pain. We can dwell on that later. Don't let them ruin our good time," she smiled. "Yes, it hurts. I already let him ruin my happiness once, but I'm not letting him do it again."

I thought about that for a bit. I had to admit she was right. Cuntface and dickwad will not be ruining my new year, I wouldn't let them.

"You're right. Let's make a pact, no more painful talks while we're here," I said with determination and an outstretched hand.

"Deal," she said as she shook my hand.

I gave her a hug after we stood up, and then started our trek back to the club since it was fifteen minutes 'til midnight. We walked in the club and up to the bar where our friends were waiting for us.

"We're going to watch the show this year, Jazz?" questioned Seth.

"Don't we every year?" I smirked. "Let's grab a drink and head out back."

"What show?" Alice asked, confusion clouding her voice.

"You'll see," I said and ordered two coronas.

As we stepped out on the patio, midnight struck. I wrapped my arms around Alice's waist and

pulled her in for a deep kiss. I didn't know what caused me to do it, maybe the events of the night or just ringing in the New Year, but I had the urge to kiss her. I kept my arms wrapped around her waist and her back to me so she could watch the show. After it was over we downed our drinks and snuck back to my cabin. I might hear about it in the morning from my friends, but right now I could care less.

Once in the safety of the cabin, I attacked her lips as I kicked off my shoes and she ripped my shirt off, then my pants and boxers. I pulled her dress up and her thongs off. The rest of the night was a blur, and the next morning I woke up to her in bed next to me.


End file.
